


【TK】糖爹(10) 一般結局：剛side

by Domotowasabi



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids (Band), TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 全架空。高中生堂本光一(17) x 社會人士堂本剛(35)－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－
Kudos: 3





	【TK】糖爹(10) 一般結局：剛side

青年的優點是有用不完的體力。

「哈啊……」

自從有了親密關係之後，每周五的固定約會總令堂本光一迫不及待，準備好換裝衣物後下課直奔飯店，進去總統套房直接先自我清理，然後等待堂本剛的到來。

他喜歡坐在堂本剛腿上面對面的親密，仰著脖頸讓堂本剛留下痕跡，腰部擺動調節深淺速度，在快要失控時被堂本剛狠狠頂弄。

「你該回去了…」

咬著堂本光一的鎖骨留下牙印，春天後就該換季，不能在明顯處留下顯眼的痕跡。

「再、再一次！」

渾身顫抖著雙手依然緊緊環抱堂本剛的頸部，身後吮咬著碩大不肯放開，低頭將下巴放在堂本剛渾圓的肩膀上蹭著撒嬌索取。

「小光怎麼都餵不飽～」

堂本剛調笑的揉了揉有些濕漉的髮絲，手掌覆蓋在他後頸摩娑、順著肌理往下撫摸沁著薄汗的背部，在還沒完全長開的蝴蝶骨上兜圈。

「是剛先生害的…」

不服氣的張嘴將堂本剛的耳垂含入口中，邊用軟綿綿的嗓音抱怨、小嘴邊挑逗著敏感的耳朵，接著身後感覺到慾望再次高漲。

「再一次就回去，不許耍賴喔。」

將懷裡的堂本光一抱起，雖然這陣子碰面便帶他吃好的，但堂本光一身上依舊沒長多少肉，很輕易就能抱起。

「嗯哼…」

突然懸空使堂本光一有些慌張，雙腿緊緊夾著堂本剛的腰部不敢亂動，但堂本剛每走一步碩大便往深處頂弄一下，加上體重和地心引力影響，堂本光一的身體不斷下滑配合頂弄節奏被撞入更深處。

「剛、剛先生──」

有些語無倫次的叫喊，彷彿只要喊著堂本剛的名字就能得到心安的感覺。

「小光夾太緊了…」

每次見面進入甬道都像是初次進入般，果然一星期一次還是太少，抽插到後半段被操開的嫩肉濕軟包裹的滋味令人欲罷不能，從生澀到鬆軟儼然是雙重享受。

被帶到浴室裡，堂本剛將堂本光一放在洗手檯邊緣退出慾望，低頭將釋放不出什麼液體的分身含入口中照料，在聽見堂本光一急促的呻吟和伸手按壓他頭部時才離開。

「轉過去。」

「可以不要嗎…」

堂本光一有些怯懦，腳尖才碰到浴室地板就被冰涼的磁磚溫差引起一陣顫抖。堂本剛深沉的慾望裡有著不容他拒絕的冷漠，他只好緩緩轉過身面對半身大的鏡面，看著自己到處佈滿愛慾痕跡的身體、左腿被拉高抬起，漲紫的碩大一吋一吋埋入身後，身前的分身無助顫抖滴落晶瑩液體，球部隨著抽插動作晃動著。

「小光看看你…」

堂本剛在堂本光一耳邊蠱惑著，兩眼盯著鏡中的堂本光一，那幾近癡迷的小臉龐染著紅暈、修長的羽睫掛著淚花、半瞇著雙眼卻掩飾不了漆黑瞳孔裡想要追求慾望的光芒，紅艷雙唇開闔間吐出淫瀰的歡叫。

他的白玫瑰終於綻放了。

「剛、剛──」

堂本光一無法思考，只能享受堂本剛從後方猛烈的撞擊，想要伸手撫摸分身卻沒力氣只能抵在洗手檯邊緣避免上身跌落，站立的右腳有些酸軟，努力翹著的臀部被緊緊扣住，他快要溺斃在情慾的快感裡，有些懼怕。

「我在…小光把自己交給我…嗯…」

那人總是能輕易摧毀自己的防線，堂本光一再次淪陷於那魅惑的上揚尾音，任由堂本剛將緊緻的甬道操開再離去再填滿、大手揉捏胸前稚嫩的乳珠，看著鏡中的自己淫蕩的神情，發出高亢綿長的呻吟達到高潮。  
\--  
為了目標大學堂本光一不得不恢復規律學習生活，每天放學後在圖書館溫習功課和請教老師。這是他和堂本剛約定好的，不能因為性愛而荒廢學業。

堂本剛則忙著展覽和藝術品交流，每當夜深人靜時總會想起那張純欲的小臉哀求著自己再來一次，但堂本剛的原則是可以喜歡性愛卻不能沉迷，尤其青春期的青年有著用不完的體力，因此縱慾就會壞事。

保持著一周見一次的頻率，堅持不讓堂本光一留下過夜，也沒有再去堂本光一家或是將人帶回自己住處過。

堂本剛覺得這樣很好，一切又恢復到正常軌道上，令人安心。  
\--  
很快的一年的包養合約就要到期，這期間兩人見面除了性愛之外就是關心堂本光一課業進度。

堂本光一有些不安的在固定見面的房裡等待著，今天是合約到期的最後一次見面。

「剛先生、」

「今天我們什麼也不做好嗎。」

堂本剛穿著寬大的外套推門進來，外套上面還有些濕氣，東京正下著毛毛細雨。  
堂本光一站起身幫他脫去外套，輕輕湊到鼻尖嗅聞溫暖的味道。

「光一要吃點什麼嗎？」

拿起客房服務的菜單，只有更動幾項菜品，其餘的跟一年前幾乎一樣。

「沒有生薑燒...」

有些已經不一樣了。

「嗯～光一想吃生薑燒嗎？」

堂本剛目光透過菜單邊緣望向一臉失落的堂本光一，如果他想吃倒是可以滿足他這小小心願，其他的就無法滿足了。

「嗯。」

眼神裡散發一絲微弱的光彩。

用餐期間兩人和往常般沒什麼對話，頂多詢問一兩句最近過得如何、學校有沒有什麼新鮮的事情。堂本光一的大學應試已經考完了，剩下一間在一二月招考，那是他與堂本剛討論後不想放棄的夢想學校，所以決定考看看。

「以後還能見面嗎？」

主廚特地幫他製作的生薑燒如一年前那樣好吃，擦了擦嘴，堂本光一目光放在堂本剛身上，想了很久才把這問題說出口。

「光一…」

堂本剛表情有些無奈，扁著嘴、嘴角還有漢堡排的醬汁意圖使人想舔，但隨即被用餐巾擦去，輕嘆了聲。

「像普通朋友那樣…」

「我不喜歡事情太複雜化。」

以往合約結束後被包養的對象巴不得彼此不相往來，當然也有希望可以再繼續被包養的，畢竟堂本剛出手不小氣。

「那我怎麼通知你有沒有考上大學。」

掀蓋式手機有沒有歸還堂本剛根本不算什麼事，SIM卡到期了，聯繫就斷了。堂本光一試圖掙扎一下，希望兩人之間還有轉圜餘地。

「你知道我展覽場所，如果想見我可以過來，但我不會再對你多做什麼。」

這算是堂本剛最大的底線，他一向不喜歡哭哭啼啼藕斷絲連這類的戲碼，還好堂本光一的自尊不准他泫然欲泣。

時間到了，堂本光一起身要離開，在離開前他抱住堂本剛，將臉埋在脖頸間深深吸聞，像是想把這令他安心的氣息刻劃在血液裡般，然後留下一枚吻痕後離開。  
\--  
大學考試放榜，堂本光一如願考上了夢想的學校，他穿著校服匆匆趕到堂本剛展覽的場所，在櫃台人員通報期間緊張的抿著雙唇，看著牆上掛的畫作發愣。

「嗨，光一。」

堂本剛頭髮染了點黃褐色，還留了些鬍子，依舊帥氣。

他帶堂本光一稍微參觀了下展場，然後進入辦公室，得知堂本光一考上大學後為他開心，遞出一份銀行資料給堂本光一，是做為贊助他上大學的學費，設定成繳學費時才能動用。

「謝謝你，剛先生。」

堂本光一想要再次擁抱堂本剛卻被巧妙避開，明明不該失落的卻還是難過。

「我想問你，能不能來參加我的畢業典禮？」

當堂本剛要打開辦公室門時，堂本光一終於說出了另一個目的，他解釋父母工作繁忙沒辦法來參加，眼裡是掩飾不了的孤寂。

「好吧，時間地點跟我說，我會去的。」

堂本剛深深吸口氣後做出決定，反正他也很久沒有參加過畢業典禮了，就當作做善事吧。  
\--  
櫻花飛舞的季節是離別也是相逢。

校園裡充斥著嘻笑與啜泣，唱著歌的大禮堂人潮逐漸散去，同級生相互邀約再去團聚或是與家人一起。

午後的圖書館裡則傳出細微的喘息聲，即使聲音不小心飄出也不會有人發現。

「啊啊──」

校服半敞開著，上面第二顆鈕釦緊緊握在堂本剛與堂本光一十指交釦的掌心裡，擠壓得有些生疼。

堂本光一背部抵在書架上，下半身赤裸兩腿盤在堂本剛腰部，享受著被進出的快感，許久沒被拓展開的緊緻甬道正用力吸吮著硬挺的碩大，每次抽插都發出噗滋水聲。

堂本剛今天繫著堂本光一送的領帶來參加畢業典禮，現在領帶則纏繞在堂本光一流淌晶瑩液體的分身，避免他釋放太多慾望。

在堂本光一又高潮時把人拉到了圖書館的窗戶旁，令他趴在窗台上，從後面再次進入不停收縮流著晶瑩液體著穴口，每次都狠狠進入再拔出、對準敏感處撞擊。

「恭喜小光畢業喔～」

小巧的臀部都被撞出淡粉色，修長雙腿微微顫抖著，即使已經快要不行了卻還是緊緊吸吮著堂本剛的碩大不願讓他退出。

堂本光一看著空無一人的校園，午後櫻花瓣隨著微風紛飛，而他不是一個人，真好。  
\--  
離開校園的堂本剛正要回到車上，看見一名小學男生牽著腳踏車等在車旁。

「請問你是車主嗎？」

「小朋友，怎麼了嗎？」

那名小朋友見到堂本剛過來，立刻開口用稚嫩的奶音詢問。

「我不小心撞到你的車了，想跟你道歉。」

堂本剛看了下車身並沒有明顯的擦痕，但眼前的小男孩顯然很緊張，不知道在這邊等了他多久，就為了道歉。

「嗯，我的車沒事，你的腳踏車有沒有怎麼樣呢？」

「沒有。」

他搓了搓手，剛才騎腳踏車為了閃地上石頭不小心撞到堂本剛停在路邊的車，雖然車沒怎麼樣，但是手心有些擦破，他將血擦在衣擺上假裝沒看見。

「唉呀你手都受傷了，我這邊有OK繃給你貼著。」

堂本剛打開車門取出OK繃，握著小男孩的手替他在傷口貼上OK繃。

「謝謝叔叔。」

小男孩有些不好意思的臉紅，再次道歉後就要離開。

「對了，這個給你，我叫堂本剛，以後如果你有遇到什麼煩惱都可以來找我喔。」

堂本剛揉了揉小男孩的頭髮，笑咪咪的目送他離開。

多年後，當時的小男孩還留著名片，依照上頭的聯絡方式聯繫堂本剛。

「有沒有吃過晚餐了？」

堂本剛走進一如往昔的總統套房，看著身穿校服的少年詢問。

「有，謝謝，很好吃。」

少年有些不安，回答都很簡短，表情有些局促。

「那…來聊聊你找我要談什麼煩惱呢？」

堂本剛走到小吧檯取出冰可樂遞給少年，給自己調了杯酒。

「影山留加。」

END


End file.
